The present invention relates to an apparatus for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus having a knee bolster movable from a stored position adjacent to an instrument panel of the vehicle to an actuated position away from the instrument panel for engaging the knees of the occupant of the vehicle.
A conventional apparatus includes a knee bolster and an inflatable device. The knee bolster is located at a lower portion of a vehicle instrument panel and is movable from a stored position to an actuated position in response to detection of a vehicle collision condition. The knee bolster helps protect a vehicle occupant by blocking the vehicle occupant from xe2x80x9csubmariningxe2x80x9d underneath an inflated air bag so that the occupant is restrained by the air bag. The inflatable device moves the knee bolster from the stored position to the actuated position and may be a conventional inflatable device, such as an air bag.
In accordance with one feature of the present invention, an apparatus helps protect an occupant of a vehicle. The apparatus includes a knee bolster, an inflatable device, an actuatable inflator, and a flexible tether. The knee bolster is movable in the vehicle from a stored position adjacent to an instrument panel of the vehicle to an actuated position to engage a knee of the occupant of the vehicle. The inflatable device moves the knee bolster from the stored position to the actuated position. The inflatable device inflates in a first direction toward the knees of the vehicle occupant. The inflator inflates the inflatable device. The tether limits movement of the knee bolster in the first direction and positions the knee bolster in the actuated position. The tether engages an exterior central surface portion of the inflatable device and restricts inflation of the central surface portion of the inflatable device. The inflatable device inflates laterally in the vehicle due to the tether restricting inflation of the central surface portion of the inflatable device.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the tether has a first side edge portion and a second side edge portion opposite the first side edge portion. The side edge portions limit movement of the inflatable device in a second direction transverse to the first direction.
In accordance with still another feature of the present invention, an apparatus as described above further includes a plate member for absorbing an impact from the vehicle occupant when the knee bolster is in the actuated position. The plate member is connected to the knee bolster. The knee bolster and the plate member define a chamber. A first portion of the tether is secured to the plate member and thereby fixedly supported in the chamber. A second portion of the tether is fixedly connected outside of the chamber to the inflator.